What would you do?
by tranquilite
Summary: Harry, Ron, and Hermione are in their sixth year at Hogwarts. After the events of last year Harry is begining to sink into a depression and starts to confide his feelings in Hermione. He slowly begins to realise how much she means to him.
1. Where do I start?

A/N I know you all know this, but none of these characters or inventions are mine they all belong to J.K Rowling.

ChapterOne -

**Where do I Start?**

"Where do I start. I mean honestly… you want to know about my summer? My summer has been horrible. The Dursley's ignored me the entire time, which I usually don't complain about, but one gets lonely when all you have to talk to is an owl…no offence Hedwig. I feel like a complete low-life when I am at their house, as if I don't belong…but of course I _don't _belong. Sorry, you're going to get the worst of this, as I haven't talked to anyone the entire summer. You where in Italy, Ron had got himself grounded for the entire summer, and Sirius…" suddenly it seemed hard to talk. Harry swallowed, took a deep breath and then continued, "he isn't with us any longer… I swear I cannot wait to get to school and finally be home again, go to Quidditch practice, study for class, go to class! Anything to take me away from this reality." He paused, "horrid reality."

Hermione looked at her friend with deep concern. She needed to make him smile, laugh, even cry, anything was better then this horrible depressed state. She needed Ron, he was always good in these situations, always knew how to lighten the mood, make Harry laugh. But, Ron had gone to help Ginny with something involving an ant farm and a piece of leather…so she assumed he would be sometime. So, with that decided she did only what she knew how too. She put an arm around Harry's slender shoulders and comforted him.

"Harry, it's ok. Ron and I are here now; I promise you that you will never be alone. Please, lets start our sixth year off with a smile. Come on, the only way to try and get through this sane is to stop focusing on the past and to focus on the future, can you do that?"

"Easier said then done, Hermione."

Harry leaned over with a sigh and rested the side of his head on Hermione's shoulder. Completely lost in thought, in the thoughts of his parents and godfather. He closed his eyes and began to hum to himself, what he hummed he did not exactly know but it was soothing none the less. Pictures of his parents were running through his head as well as pictures of Sirius…"He's finally back where he belongs, right next to my dad." He mumbled, barely audible.

Hermione absentmindedly moved her hand back and forth over Harry's back, soothing him. She smiled when he began to hum to himself and could not help rocking slightly to the rhythm of his voice. She heard him mumbled something but did not hear properly what he said, and then she saw that a smile was caressing his lips. She smiled. Her presence was helping, she hoped.

Suddenly Harry realised what he was doing and sat upright very abruptly. "Sorry, must have dozed off…" a soft blush slowly crept across his cheeks. He busied himself with cleaning his glasses. Hermione was surprised by the abrupt change in nature and shrugged her thin shoulders.

"S'ok, no worries."

After cleaning his glasses, Harry put them back on, stood up, and walked across the cabin to his trunk. He rummaged through it for a moment or two before returning with a deck of cards. "Exploding Snap?" he offered.

Hermione budged over allowing room for a playing surface between them on the seat. She took a quick glance at her watch, "Ok, but after that we should change into our school robes. We should be arriving in about an hour and a half." He nodded in agreement before dealing out the cards. They began to play.

After about three rounds of the game, Hermione in the lead, although Harry insists it's because he is being a gentleman and letting her win, she stops for a moment and takes another glance at her watch. She looks around; "I wonder where Ron has gotten too…"

"I don't know, he has been missing the entire journey so far…which is kind of odd."

She picks up the deck of cards and begins to shuffle them absentmindedly "Why was he grounded over the summer?"

" You don't know?" He asked as a smile formed on his lips.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised "no, he refused to tell me…I only knew he was grounded because he was allowed to send out a owl to his friends telling him why he was not contacting them…I'm assuming you got one, right?"

Harry nodded his head " Yeah, and I also got the full blown story on why he was grounded, pretty funny actually. You see he was…." Just then, as if Ron had heard them talking about him, he slid the door open and stepped into the cabin.

Harry stifled a laugh and Hermione's jaw fell open.

"What happened to you?" She said placing the deck of cards down before standing up and offering him her seat. He walked over and plopped down as a wind of dust followed.

Ron had on his normal day clothes but instead of there usual clean yet wrinkled state they were in fact torn in some places as if someone had taken a knife to them, along with this they were covered with dirt, as was his face. He also had one long scratch on his left cheek.

Hermione repeated, "What happened to you?"

Ron grumbled an inaudible reply.

Harry had a grin on his face this was thoroughly amusing him.

Hermione was taking a more responsible approach to it, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" She walked over to her trucked and brought back with her a baby wipe, handing it to Ron who took it and began to wipe down his face and somewhat clean the scratch on his left cheek. After he had finished with the wipe he placed it next to him on the seat, stood up, and then began to try and tell the story. But, it came out in nonsense words because he was in such a frustrated state; he finally resorted to trying to act it out that only caused his audience to laugh even more. However, he did try.

Harry watched trying to figure out Ron's hurried movements. Something had jumped out at him; it seemed and had tackled him to the ground. They rolled over something full of dirt, Ginny's ant farm no doubt, it seemed as if Ron was then pummelled for some time after that before this thing finally jumped off as if satisfied and walked away…

By the end of this display Hermione was in a fit of giggles as was Harry.

Ron glared, "S'not funny!"

In the midst of giggles Hermione managed to ask, "who on earth did this too you?" And Harry added, "because I would love their autograph!"

"Crookshanks! Your stupid cat who I was actually starting to like!" Ron stumped his foot in a child like manner. Hermione managed a loud snort out of laughter and Harry was now in a silent fit of giggles, his hands clutching his stomach.

Ron looked at his friends and seeing that he was not going to get a sensible response stormed over to his trunk, snatched his school robes out, and stormed out of a room with a barely audible, "I'm going to go change."

His friends sat in disbelief as they watched his storm out on them. They sat in silence for a moment, looked at each other, and then burst out laughing again. Hermione was the first to sober up, "that was priceless!" she said rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I love your cat!" Harry said, then added, "man, that felt good…I needed that."

She smiled; Ron always knew how to make Harry laugh.

The great hall was just as Harry had remembered it, although it had only been a summer since he was last here it felt as if it had been years. That's how painful his summer was, counting down the days. Him, Ron, and Hermione were all sat around the Gryffindor table with all their friends and a little group of first years who sat nervously on the very end on the table unable to decide what to eat first. The feast had of course already started and the first years had been placed in to the four different houses. Ron who had cleaned himself up was now scuffing his face was pieces of chicken and mashed potatoes, he was ignoring Hermione and Harry but only in good fun. Hermione was picking out a second helping of steamed vegetables when she looked over at Harry's plate and noticed he had yet to pick out his first helping.

She placed some steamed vegetables on his plate and he looked up at her in surprise, "eat," was all she said. He turned to his plate and began to slowly eat what she had given him.

After the feast was over Dumbledore made his usual announcements, no one was allowed into the forbidden forest and the caretaker Filch had added some new things to his forbidden item list. Then Dumbledore with a wave of his hand sent them all to bed. Hermione and Ron stood up and began to lead the first years to the Gryffindor common room; Ron had obviously forgotten his thing with ignoring her because he was being extremely nice as they walked up the staircase. It wasn't until she noticed some of the first years giggling that she realised Ron had placed a note on her back, which said, "Kick me." So, she kicked Ron instead making the first years giggle more openly.

However the head girl walked past and coughed loudly making them both stopped and led the first years in a more professional manner.

When they had finished Ron said goodnight to Hermione and went into his bedroom. Harry was sitting on his bed flipping through the pages of his photo album that Hagrid had given him at the end of his first year. Ron plopped loudly on his bed making Harry turn and look.

"What's up man?"

Harry shrugged. Just then Seamus and Dean walked in the room deep in conversation, it seemed Dean was deep in telling Seamus all the ins and outs of football, Seamus was politely listening. Harry shoved the photo album under his pillow.

"I'm going to go to sleep. What's our first class tomorrow?"

"Charms, night Harry."

Harry lay down on the bed and before he could even pull the covers over him, he closed his eyes and feel into a restless sleep.


	2. To Begin

Chapter Two

To Begin 

For the first month of school Harry, Hermione, and Ron did nothing but go to class and study. The sixth year turned out to be harder then they had expected and they had only just started. In the years before this the classes would usually start out slow and work up to being demanding and difficult, whereas now they seemed to just dive right into being completely hardcore.

Ron and Harry both had essays due on the Monday by next week and had already started on a project for Defence against the Dark Arts. That was due in two weeks time and was required to have an essay, presentation, narration, and demonstration to go along with it. Along side all of this they had twice the amount of homework not to mention a little extra from Professor McGonagall. They did not even want to imagine what Hermione had to do, but they barely saw her the entire week and if they did it was either on the way to class or they would find her with her head buried in a book at the library.

Harry however was enjoying himself none the less, he had tons of homework, and classes upon classes, and Quidditch practice 3 to 4 nights a week. He was so busy that he barely had time to eat let alone sink into the depression that he had been in for the entire summer. Ron was probably the least busy out of the three of them. He only had class, homework, and his Prefect duties, so on his spare time he would sit next to Harry and help him with his homework, who usually would have to do it late in the evening after Quidditch practice. Ron would also take on some of Hermione's Prefect duties in an attempt to lighten her load.

It was Sunday, October 1st. It was Harry's and Ron's first day off and they had decided to spend the afternoon with Hagrid. They sat in Hagrid's cabin enjoying a cup of tea and telling Hagrid all about the last month. Although nothing extraordinary had happened, Harry found it soothing to recap such a normal month, or as normal as you can get while attending Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry.

Hagrid was busy in the kitchen making cucumber and cheese sandwiches for their lunch while he listened to the boy's stories. Harry was in the middle of telling him about Quidditch practice and how as the team was basically starting from scratch with the exception of two, and how they're regular accidents, which the more experienced members found rather amusing. Like someone leaning on the broom meaning to catch the quaffle and instead making the broom go into a dive and throwing the rider off into the mud head first. Ron began to laugh about one of the beaters who lost control of his bat and ended up throwing it across the field. (Ron was a regular watcher at the Quidditch practices.) However, Harry pointed out that the bat had ended up falling on Rons head making him land headfirst in the mud. Ron stopped laughing and took a sip of his tea.

"Well it sounds as if ya guys 'ave 'ad a busy coupla weeks, 'ave ye not 'ad any free time to yer selfs at all, no days off or anythin?" Hagrid walked over to the table where the boys were sitting and placed a try full of sandwiches before them. He turned around, got the kettle, and refilled all their cups with more tea before sitting down at the table with them. Ron immediately started eating.

"No, we've been completely loaded, no one told us that the sixth year was so intense. Although, I am rather enjoying all this work…it's keeping my mind off other things" Harry replied before picking up a sandwich, he however did not start eating it but instead began to fiddle with it.

"Yeah, I know…you have been acting quiet strange lately Harry. I can't wait till this load lightens a bit, I miss the good old days when we had little homework and if we did it was rather easy…well easy if you had Hermione in your study group." Ron stopped eating for a second and took a sip of tea, watching Harry fiddle with his sandwich. "Eat it Harry, or I will." Harry took a bite of the sandwich.

"Well, Ron ye will be surprised cuz I don't tink yah will be getin a ligher load any time soon. An seventh year is even worse. Not dat I know, I just seen all de other students in those years, locking themselves in their common rooms or da library." Hagrid picked up a sandwich and devoured it in one bite. He cast his eyes around the cabin as if he was looking for something, or someone. "Why isn't 'ermione 'ere?"

Ron answered, "She has Prefect duties."

"Why don't you?" Asked Harry.

Ron faced Harry, "because I lied and said I wasn't feeling well. I needed a day off mate."

Harry did not seem pleased. "I'm going to go find her. She has been working her ass off all month, what with Prefect duty, dealing with my moaning and yours Ron, and not to mention the amount of homework she had! Double our load and we have twice as much as usual."

"You don't usually care, don't know why you are getting upset. She could have lied and gotten off duty as well."

Harry stood up and wiped his mouth with his napkin, "you know she wouldn't do that." He placed his napkin back on the table before walking towards the door. "Where do ye tink yer goin'?" Hagrid said as Harry opened the front door "going to go keep Hermione company." He said before stepping out of the cabin and closing the door behind him.

Ron stared at the door. "He is going mental I think…he seems too always be looking for her and never likes to leave her alone of make her feel left out. Odd, lost his marbles…well, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Will ye stop makin' jokes bout ye mate. 'E 'as been extremely depressed lately, de amount of owls I received from 'im over dee summer." Hagrid stood up and began to clear the table.

Ron protested, "It's not my fault I got grounded for the entire summer!"

Hagrid raised one of his big bushy eyebrows, "I beg ter differ."

Harry walked around the castle searching for Hermione. He didn't realise when he had left Hagrid's cabin that he in fact had no clue where she was, so needless to say it took forever before he found her. He was walking towards the portrait of the Fat Lady when he looked down the corridor and saw her. She was leaning against the corridor wall near the Fat Lady; she must be on guard duty for the entrance to Gryffindor's common room. However, she didn't look very much like a guard. She had her eyes closed and her head was hanging forward as if she had dozed off.

Harry walked over to her, watched her for a couple seconds and then leaned against the wall next to her humming quietly. She let out a small moan but did not lift her head. He took a different approach and stood in front of her. He coughed, deepened his voice and said "Miss Granger!"

Hermione jumped out of her doze looking wildly around; "Oh Jesus…I mean…sorry Professor I just have been so…" she trailed off as she spotted Harry standing in front of her chuckling to himself. "You suck…" she said before hitting him on the shoulder. Harry stopped chuckling. "Ow" he said while rubbing his arm, "you're violent."

She smiled. "What on earth are you doing here? I thought you were with Ron and Hagrid having a relaxing afternoon."

He shrugged his shoulders, pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and then said, "I dunno, I finished eating and thought you may like some company. Ron also told me he got off duty by telling the Head girl that he wasn't feeling to well, I didn't think that was very fair on you."

Hermione sat down on the floor and gestured for Harry to follow suit, he did. "I don't mind. He has taken up some of my duties recently, so I owe him big time." She began to play with her hair absentmindedly; "did you have a good time at lunch?"

"Yeah actually, we just talked about this month. Nothing else. It is so nice to be so busy that I don't even worry about reality." His eyes followed her hands as they began to fiddle with the clasp on her robe.

"Well, you've come along way since the train ride…or you've just been to busy to even think about it." She suddenly felt very nervous and began to bite her nails.

"I think the later part is true." His eyes continued to watch her hands, he didn't know why but he could not pull them away from her. "Um…have you finished all your homework? I know you had a ton."

"Almost, I just have one page left of a potions question and answer paper and that's it. I was thinking of going into the great hall and playing maybe a game of chess with one of you guys later after my shift is over."

"A game of chess before homework? That's not like you."

"I need a little break, and the paper won't take more then 10 minutes."

"Well a game of chess Sounds good to me. I am sure Ron will have found us by then. You've taken a liking to the game haven't you?"

A grin slowly began to form on her lips while she continued to bite her nails; "practice makes perfect." Harry suddenly took her hand and pulled it out of her mouth, however he did not let go once it was out. "Bad habit." Hermione blushed and looked down at her hands in his, they were warmed, soft, and gentle. He watched her eyes, let go abruptly and turned to look down the corridor in the direction of the Fat Lady, trying to hide his blush in the process. "Umm…when are you off duty?"

"In an hour."

"Right." He stood up.

"Where are you going?" She was quiet enjoying his company and knew if he left she would probably fall asleep again.

"I was going to find Ron."

"Don't. Play a game with me, I'll probably fall asleep if you don't and then be found by one of the Professors or Head girl or boy and get in serious trouble." She began to tug on his robes. He sat back down.

"Sirius. Yeah, ok. I'll stay. What do you want to play?"

Hermione smiled, ignoring the first word in that sentence. Her goal for this year was to keep his mind as far away from You-Know-Who, his parents, and his godfather. Maybe then he would be happy because she hated seeing her friends depressed. "I dunno. Rock, paper, and scissors?"

Harry laughed out loud, "Man, only you and I must know that one. Does the wizarding world even know of that game?"

She giggle, "No clue, it was just the first game that came into my head!"

"Well, lets play!" Harry said, and he had a smile on his face for that entire hour.


	3. When do I stop?

Chapter Three

**When do I stop?**

"I don't wannnaa! I don't want toooo! I don't wannnnaa!" Ron whined. He was standing in the common room with his younger sister and she was asking him to help her with her homework. Ron had however been extremely lazy the entire day and intended it to stay that way.

"Please Ron! I'm having the worst trouble with this one section in my transfiguration homework and if I don't get it down by tomorrow Professor McGonagall will give me a bid fat F!" As whining seemed to always work for Ron maybe it would work for Ginny as well.

He shook his head and threw himself into one of the big cosy chairs next to one of the fireplaces. So as whining didn't work Ginny tried black mail, "I'll tell mum it was your fault I got an F and that you had hid my homework."

Ron's eyes slightly widened but he tried to make it unnoticeable, "You wouldn't, you can't. That would be a lie Ginny."

A smile slowly crept onto her lips, "I know."

"Mum wouldn't believe you."

"I think she would believe me more then you as I was not the one who got themselves grounded for an entire summer."

Ron pouted, "Fine, go get your stupid homework and I'll help you." She smiled, patted her older brother on the head and then went skipping in the direction of the girl's bedroom. Ron ran his hand through his hair, turned to Hermione who had been sitting quietly on the floor next to him, her head buried in a book, and said, "Never have a younger sister."

Hermione looked up briefly and smiled at the frustration that graced Ron's features, "I'll be sure to remember that." She turns back to her book and continues reading.

It was mid October and the sixth year Gryffindors were slowly getting used to their rather large load of homework that they had been getting every night now since their first day of school. They were now finishing it sooner then they had been and had more free time to relax in the common room before bed. It was Thursday evening and nearly everyone was sitting in the common room. They were either working on school projects, relaxing next to the fire with a book, or enjoying a well-deserved break. Some of the younger girls were playing truth or dare, they were trying very hard to involve some of the boys. Some had it down to an art form on how to refuse, however there were a few of the less experienced boys who got pulled into playing the game. Also a few of the slower and lazier kids were scattered around the common room still trying to finish their homework in a bit of a rush so they could join their friends in the break. Hermione was reading her Arthimacy book; she was a chapter ahead everyone in the class and intended it to stay that way. Ron who had been enjoying 'Quidditch through the ages' by the fire was now pulled over to one of the desks by Ginny and began to help her with her Transfiguration homework.

Harry had yet to arrive in the common room; he was out at Quidditch practice and was due back in any minute. Ginny had noticed his absence and mentioned it to Ron.

"Where's Harry?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders as he scanned through Ginny's notes, "Quidditch… you know that Gin."

Ginny's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink, "I was just wondering…" Ron grinned mischievously, "You mean you were wondering how your boyfriend was doing?" She hit him on the shoulder, "No! I just…I dunno…you know…there is going to be a Christmas ball this year I heard and I was just wondering…" Ron now looked at her in amazement "Stop stop! Stop right there! I do not want to hear anything about what you want in your love life, no offence…but as your older brother I have no desire in hearing this." He then shoved her notepad back across the table and pointed to something she had written, "What is this?" She raised an eyebrow and looked at her brother, "One of my notes…" He nodded before scribbling all over it "Well it's wrong." He then began to write the proper thing down for her.

Hermione was sitting close by and over heard the entire conversation between Ginny and Ron. She didn't know why but the moment Ginny mentioned Harry her ears had perked up and she couldn't take her attention away from what they were talking about. A Christmas ball and Ginny was hoping Harry would ask her…this shouldn't bother Hermione, but it did.

Just then there was a loud bang as if something had fallen on the floor and a wind of dust entered the common room. Everyone turned and looked at where the dust was covering and as it slowly thinned away a figure was revealed lying face down on the ground in very muddy Quidditch robes. It was Harry.

Everyone just stared, not knowing if he was okay or not.

Harry then jumped up rather quickly and looked around the room; he smiled sheepishly "Heh, tripped over my robes." His eyes landed on Hermione and he quickly walked over to her and sat himself down. Everyone resumed what they had been doing before the interruption.

Hermione had went back to her book when she saw that Harry was headed in her direction, and as he sat next to her he noticed that she was ignoring him. He leaned over and began to read over her shoulder. He knew this was something that annoyed her terrible and was hoping it may get a response out of her. She began to fidget in place but did not look up from her book. So, Harry then began to read to himself which was another habit that Hermione despised…he had found this out the hard way as he himself used to have this bad habit.

He got a reaction out of her. She sighed heavily before closing the book and putting it down in front of her. "Harry harry…why do you do this to me?"

He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, "Cuz it's fun."

Just then Ron came over and threw himself on the floor on the other side of Hermione, "There. I've done."

"Done what?" Harry asked.

"I did my good for the day, I helped Ginny with her homework."

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Oh. Now can you help me with mine?"

"No." Ron pulled Hermione's book onto his lap and began flipping through it absentmindedly. "Guess what Ginny tells me."

Hermione and Harry both answer together, "What?"

"That there is going to be a Christmas ball." Ron groaned, "Last time there was a ball I had the worst time, I can't think of another one to make us miserable!"

Harry agreed, "Where does her information come from? I've heard rumours but I was ignoring them hoping they were not true."

Hermione was in contrast to the boy's feelings towards the idea of a ball; she smiled at the thought. "Well this sounds like fun! My mum had treated me to new pair of dress robes. Truth be told I actually wanted a book but she said I had too many books and was going to buy me something girly, but anyway! Now I have something fun to look forward to!"

"I have a Quidditch game against Hufflepuff next week." Harry said.

"Something other then Quidditch to look forward too, you know I come to support you but I still find it hard to understand the sport."

"What is hard about understanding Quidditch?" Ron said, before adding, "It's so simple!"

Hermione's come back was, "I would say that about the most recent Potion Professor Snape has us doing but I know you would not agree with me, so be quiet." She paused, then continued on with the discussion of the ball. "Who do you think you would ask Harry?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "No clue…that's why I don't like these things, I always feel so pressured to ask someone."

Ron agreed, "Yeah…I think girls should ask the boys, I would be much more relaxed then…although, what if no one asked me?" He contemplated over this for a second before letting out a long yawn and then said, "you know guys I am going to go to bed or fall asleep right here…"

Harry smiled at his friend, "Night Ron, see you later."

Ron stood up and waved a hand in acknowledgement. "Night Ron." Hermione said as she watched him drag himself up the stairs to the boy's bedroom. Harry then turned on her, "Who would you want to ask you?"

He noticed that her cheeks went rather pink at that question, in reply she said, "I have know clue…I was lucky enough last time to get Victor as a date, but we decided that the long distance relationship was not going to work out. So, again…I have know clue."

"Well, if you had to choose between any of us guys in sixth year, who would it be?"

She now began to fidget on spot as she thought of how to answer that question, "Why does it matter? We don't even know if the ball is rumour or fact."

Harry shrugged his shoulder, "just curious was all. Anyway, I am going to go change out of these dirty robes and go to bed. Quidditch practice seems to be getting rougher and tougher these days." He stood up, stretched his back, gave Hermione a pat on the head and walked off towards the boy's bedroom.

Hermione watched him until he was out of sight; she sighed, picked up her book and stood up about to walk towards her bedroom. Ginny however came over to her just then and said rather bluntly, "You want him to ask you don't you?"

Hermione was taken back by this question and merely splutter trying to quickly come up with an answer, all the while Ginny was standing in front of her with a all knowing smile on her face.

"Yes, kind of…maybe…no…I don't know! Good night, Ginny." With that she turned her back to Ginny and walked off towards the girl's bedroom.

The next evening during dinner Dumbledore announced to the whole school that they were going to have a Christmas ball for 4th through to 7th years, if you were younger the only way you could attend is if someone 4th year or over asked you to the ball. Hermione had a big smile on her face through out dinner, as did every other girl at Hogwarts. They had a while yet as it was only October, but it is never too early to start planing for a dance. That evening the Great Hall was filled with laugher, gossip, and giggling. The boys sat listening to all girls talking and plan about the coming event.


	4. The Coming of Events

A/N Sorry it took me such a long time to update, my internet was down for about 3 days or more! Also, I just reread The OotP and have been inspired and reminded about the world of Harry Potter. Which is good because it means a more solid story line and understanding of the characters (not that I didn't understand them, but in all honesty it had been a while since I last read the books). Also, just a note, I do not get that much access to the computer but when I do I will usually be writing new chapters. And just so you all know, this Fan Fiction will not be rushed. 

One more thing! Thank you for the reviews! It is always helpful to know what people think as it inspires me to continue writing!

Chapter 4

**The Coming of Events**

That week Harry and Ron were convinced that the girls in the school had some how, like last time they had a ball, multiplied. They were everywhere, in the hall way giggling, pointing at boys as they walked pass, flirting with them, and comparing notes on what to wear and what their hair and make up should look like. Girl's Witches magazines were scattered around the Gryffindor common room with articles such as 'How to slim up with just a flick of your wrist!' 'Want shining, perfect hair? Here is how!' and 'The IN colours and styles of makeup for to days young witches.'

Harry and Ron were walking out of The Great Hall when a group of girls, whom Harry knew he had seen many times before, walked past almost knocking Ron off his feet. Ron looked indignant at their retreating backs, brushed his robes off and turned to Harry.

"I am personally scared of this coming ball, if it is still only October I can only imagine what the place will be like come December." Harry was surprised that Ron's eyes did actually hold a trace of fear. Shrugging his shoulders he replied to his best friend, "just ignore them, I am."

"I know YOU are! That is why they constantly keep walking in front of us like that, they want _you_ to look at them for gods sake!" Ron began to walk down the corridor and Harry, slightly behind, followed. He was taken a back by what Ron had said, he had never realised, never even thought that the girl's actually maybe considering him as a possible date. He pulled his book bag up on his shoulder and started to walk a little faster to catch up with Ron.

As they turned the corner towards the Potions Dungeon they ran into yet another group of girls. But, as they were so deep in conversation Harry and Ron tried to get around them without being noticed. Harry was just about to get out of the girls sight when he ran into Ron who had stopped in his tracks, eyes squinted looking into the crowd, he had spotted someone, he had spotted Hermione among the group. He quickly shoved himself through, stunned faces were looking at him, not sure whether to react or let him continue on his determined path. Ron came up beside a worried slash stunned Hermione, she was just opening her mouth when he grabbed her by the shoulder, pulled her out, and started walking towards the Dungeon with a firm hold of her arm. Harry had fallen behind yet again and was trying desperately to catch up, he was unsure why Hermione talking to a bunch of girls would annoy Ron. It wasn't the girls Harry was worried about it was the - he stopped before he could finish the thought, unable to understand why he had even started to think it in the first place. Hermione was silent the entire way to the Potion's dungeon, which was empty, as they were ten minutes early. They took their usual seats in the back, Ron was looking at his hands, he was surprised by his actions but did not share this with his two friends. After a moment of silence Hermione finally spoke up.

"We were not gossiping Ron."

"Sure as hell seemed as if you were! Gossiping about your love affairs? Krum no doubt." He shuddered at the name and Harry noticed a seriousness in his friends eyes that he had but rarely seen.

"Ron, this is stupid. There is absolutely no reason for you to get stressed about me talking to a few girls, and I will say again we were not gossiping."

Harry looked between his two friends. They had not had a single conflict since their arrival at Hogwarts. He assumed it was because they did not want to upset him and he appreciated that and treasured his two friends even more because of it. However, it seemed to him that Ron was unable to hold back his thoughts and a conflict was about to arise. Harry looked at Ron's face he noticed an angry glint in his eyes, his set jaw, and his hands clenched. Yes, he was certain Ron could hold it in any longer, hold what in however he was unsure of. Hermione sat very relaxed on the other side of Him. She was trying to stay cool like always, not get so caught up.

Ron took a breath, "Is Krum coming?"

Hermione looked at her friend, surprised as she was of the question she tried to answer it nonchalantly. "Why? Why does it matter?"

Harry watched Hermione's eyes, they were searching Ron's face with such concentration. He did not understand why Hermione would not just say out right to Ron that Krum and her had split up, she had told Harry without hesitation that they had, why would she not tell Ron and end the conflict before it had even begun?

Avoiding Hermione's eyes the entire time, Ron began, "Because I know you two are a 'thing' now, last summer didn't you visit him? Were you not going to? If I remember rightly he had invited you over, sent owls to you often, and even wanted you to meet his parents. Am I not right?" He paused, looked at her straight in the eyes and then suddenly understanding registered there, he continued, "I understand now, that's why you were so excited about the ball! Because your Vicki is coming, isn't he?"

Harry was examining Hermione's features for her reaction, he noticed that her expression had changed from annoyance to care, gentleness, and hope. Harry assumed the care he saw was for whom she was speaking of, Krum. He then noticed that Hermione had turned her gaze to him, and when she spoke her reply to Ron she never broke their connection. The fact was that the care that now caressed her face was for him, she cared that he, Harry cared. "We did…we do correspond still…he wants to keep in contact with me, keeps inviting me to his Quidditch games. I don't know though…I don't know what to do." She then turned her eyes back to Ron and the annoyance again returned, "But I know for a fact Krum is not coming here, that isn't allowed. You know that Ron."

The dungeon began to fill with students and they could feel the tension among the three friends. The students kept looking in their direction and pointing, curious the students were to know what was going on. Ron was unaware of this and was about to answer but Harry seeing some desperation in Hermione's eyes quickly spoke up first. "This is not a time or place to discuss peoples love life's. Ron hold your tongue for a bit, alright?" Harry's eyes glanced back at Hermione, she mouthed 'thank you' to him. He smiled.

Before Ron could reply Snape entered the dungeon, the students fell silent immediately, watching him as he crossed the room to his desk. He began in a drawl, "Today we will hold a short quiz on what we have been covering this last month. I will do this around the same time every month, so now you are forewarned. But for today I hope you all remember enough to not loose too many points from your house." His eyes specifically fell on Neville who cowered under his stare and quickly lowered his head.

Twenty minutes later Snape called quills down, everyone hesitated except Hermione who placed hers down with a bit of smugness. Harry hesitantly put his quill down on the desk, he had managed to finish the quiz but was not too confident with his answers. He had been trying very hard in potions lately as he knew it was a subject he must master if we wanted to follow the career path of an Auror. He looked over at Ron and realised he was not the only one worried, Ron had wide eyes and obviously had not finished because he was still writing franticly on his piece of parchment. Snape saw this however.

"I said quills down Mr. Weasley."

Ron placed his quill down and looked at Harry mouthing 'I didn't finish'. Harry nodded and then mouthed 'I know.'

"Five points from Gryffindor each, and I haven't even looked at your quiz's Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, I will no doubt be extracting more points when I do."

Ron's mouth fell open and Harry was about to reply, Snape was glaring down on him as if daring him to say what he wanted too. Hermione placed a hand on Harry's knee and shook her head, he looked at her and she gave him the 'do not even start this please' look. Harry normally would ignore her and say his thoughts to disgusting, slimy Snape. But, somehow he was compelled to follow his friend's advice, he did not want her to be angry with him. So, he leaned back in his chair and simply stared back at Snape, who seemed slightly disappointed at losing a chance to take more points off of Gryffindor, he began to collect the students quiz's.

"I don't believe it! He gave me the worst grade possible! D! I just hope I did better with the potion we did after…" Ron said as he and his two friends walked to The Great Hall for lunch. They had just completed double potions and were looking over their quiz results which Snape had graded while the students began making a difficult potion that would take another two lessons to finish.

"Ron, that's what you get for not paying attention in class. I had not even studied for this and I got an O." Hermione was standing in the middle of the two boys as they walked, she was relieved to see Ron had completely forgotten about their earlier conflict.

Harry was surprised that he had actually received a passing grade. Hermione looked at his paper over his shoulder. "Good job Harry! You got an E! I was sure you wouldn't get passed that just because of Snape hating your guts and all…"

"Thanks Hermione." He said sarcastically in reply, but a smile did creep up on his lips.

"You got an E Harry? Let me see…I can't understand what I did wrong." He handed Harry his quiz and took Harry's.

"You did everything wrong Ron, not to mention not even finishing the quiz! Anyway, these are just little help quizzes to see if we pay attention in class, I actually think it is quiet a good idea. See, now if we had an exam in a week or so we would know what to study for it because of this quiz."

"I would not say any quiz was a 'help' quiz, Hermione." They arrived at The Great Hall and sat themselves down at the Gryffindor table. Ron added, "and I did not get everything wrong, this question I got right." He shoved the paper in front of her nose while pointing at one of the question.

"It is asking what the name of the class is, Ron."

Handing the paper back to Harry, Ron mumbled, "Well…at least I got it right."

They ordered their lunches and as they began eating Ron brought up something Hermione was hoping to forget. Harry also was did not want this as a subject and by instinct budged a little closer to Hermione, as if to protect her from any conflict.

"So…what were you talking about…earlier?"

"If you must know, one of the 5th years had tried to get rid of her acne and it went horribly wrong, I was advising them on a counter-curse." Hermione took a bite of her cheese and branston pickle sandwich.

"And…you and Vicki? Even though he may not be coming to the ball he is still obviously interested in you." Ron paused for a moment before bursting out with something quiet unexpected, "What are you going to do Hermione! Who are you going to choose between?"

"What are you talking about? Who am I going to choose between…are you suggesting?" Hermione's eyes were filled with confusion and a frown caressed her lips. Harry rarely saw her confused and felt the urged to try to explain…if he could explain it himself. He was confused as well.

Ron shook his head; "No I am not suggesting anything."

Seamus who was sitting next to them butted in on their conversation, "Yes he is and I know what it is."

Ron turned a death stare on Seamus who merely smiled smugly in return, "Seamus, I did not ask you to add anything to this conversation."

Harry was even more confused now, "What does Seamus know that I don't Ron?" Hermione and him exchanged concerned looks.

Shaking his head, Ron turned to the two of them, "Nothing…I am not suggesting anything." With that said he stood up from the table and walked out of The Great Hall, his lunch was untouched and his two best friends sat looking at each other. They were worried.

"Should I go talk to him?" Harry asked Hermione, he was staring done at his hands in thought. Hermione tilted her head to the side staring at where Ron had been sitting. "Yes, I think you should."

Nodding his head, Harry stood up, gave Hermione an encouraging smile and walked out of The Great Hall after his best friend. Hermione felt the sudden desire to call Harry back; she was confused and needed someone to discuss her thoughts with. She only trusted Harry with her thoughts.

From the tone of Ron's voice she thought she knew what he was suggesting, but that was impossible…Ron of all people would not suggest such a thing. Was he really asking her to choose between Viktor and himself? There are two possible answers to this, he is saying choose between your best friend and your boyfriend or choose between two boys as your boyfriend, If that made sense.

Hermione put her hand to her forehead, she felt a headache coming on and cringed.

"Well this is interesting…"

Hermione looked up and saw too her side Ginny, who was looking over at The Great Hall doors in the hallway. Hermione had been so deep in her thoughts that she had not noticed a huge fight going on in the corridor right in front of The Great Hall. A small crowd was forming, watching the scene before them, Hermione stood up and squinted her eyes to try and see who was fighting through the crowd of people. Suddenly she heard loud and clear Harry's voice.

"I can't believe you would even think of threatening someone like that! MAKING her choose between TWO completely different things!"

"MAYBE they are not that different HARRY!"

Then suddenly silence, Hermione began walking towards the scene.

Nodding his head, Harry stood up, gave Hermione an encouraging smile and walked out of The Great Hall after his best friend. He would like to have brought Hermione with him, for moral support mainly. Ron and him were not ones to discuss personal matters and if they did it was hushed and they would merely refer to the matter rather then say it openly. Of course Ron and Harry were best friends and he told things to Ron that he would never tell Hermione, but Hermione was the one who always received the more personal side from both of them.

Harry caught up with Ron just a little ways outside The Great Hall, he grabbed his shoulder from behind, stopping him from moving any further. Ron turned around slowly and looked down at his friend, for Ron was now a couple inches taller than Harry.

"What Harry? What is it?" He crossed his arms and gave Harry an impatient look.

"Ron, are you ok?" Harry said slightly quieter then Ron, trying not to draw too much attention to their conversation.

"I am fine, just dandy. Is that all?" Ron now looked bored.

Harry hated this, Ron knew what Harry must say and so he just said it, "Ron, what were you suggesting? Why does Seamus know something that I don't? And what on earth are you being so uptight with the whole Hermione and Krum thing! She told me herself that they had split up!"

Ron chuckled, "She told you that did she? She told me they still had not decided. Of course she would tell you that though, just to keep her options open."

Harry was now getting slightly irritated, "Ron, do not insult Hermione."

Frowning, Ron continued a little louder, "I don't know why I said that, you have just been attached to her lately and then Krum in 4th year, and 5th year the amount of Owls she received!…she has to choose between…" he said the last part slightly to himself.

"Choose between what Ron? What are you talking about! Why does it matter who she is with or who she is interested in? Why does it matter to you?"

"Oh, so it matters to you but it cannot matter to me? Harry honestly! I don't know what has gotten into either of us! You fancy her! Krum is fancying her! I…"

Harry was in shock, "So you ask her to CHOOSE? You threaten her!" He had forgotten about his surroundings and was now raising his voice.

"I can't believe you would even think of threatening someone like that! MAKING her choose between TWO completely different things!"

"MAYBE they are not that different HARRY!" Ron was now standing rigid, tension running through his entire body, "You don't know…I don't know! To see someone with…not being able to tell them…I – " but before he could finish his thought Harry interrupted, "DON'T KNOW WHAT ITS LIKE? To not be able to tell someone! NEED I remind you whom I LOST last year and I have things I want to say to them! NEED I remind you?" Harry's voice was full of emotion, he found it hard to swallow, but continued a little quieter this time, "Need I remind you who I can never tell…talk to…I…" his voice was barely a whisper and he just stopped talking, unable to continue. He glared at Ron, wiped his eyes rather roughly, and said, "I'll see you later." Before storming off in the direction of their next class.

Ron stood still where Harry had left him, unable to believe he had just said what he had just said and caused his best friend agony at the reminder of his now dead godfather. He rubbed his eyes, looked around the hall before saying to the small crowd that had gathered, "Nothing to see here…move along…I am a Prefect! Stop looking!"

The crowd dispersed except for one lone figured. Hermione strode over to Ron, "How dare you!" she almost felt like slapping him but refrained from doing so as she did not want more conflict with him.

"Hermione, I don't know what I said…I didn't mean to say…did you hear what I said?"

She continued to glare up at him, "How dare you…you…Harry was progressing and now has the thought of Sirius once again in his mind to dwell!"

Ron tried to defend himself, "He always had Sirius in his mind! I hear him mumbling in his dreams! He has nightmares every night."

"That's not the point Ron!" She gave him another look of contempt before stalking off in the direction in which Harry had just went.

Ron stood in disbelief at her retreating back, unable to comprehend what had just happened. "Smart Ron…real smart" Ron whirled around finding Ginny standing at his side with her arms crossed over her chest. "Shut up Ginny," was all he said before walking back into The Great Hall.


End file.
